Reversal
by rivillie
Summary: Druscilla is back and seeking revenge on Spike and Buffy, but Willow mistakenly gets involved.
1. Reversal

Title: Reversal (1/?)  
  
Series: BtVS  
  
Author's name: Rebecca Anne  
  
Author's E-mail: beca917@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and UPN own Buffy the Vampire Slayer in totality. Joss Whedon and the WB own Angel: the Series. No profit is made from this piece of fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Distribution: To anyone who asks! I'll be happy to let you use my fic on your site!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Willow/Spike  
  
Feedback: Yes! Please tell me what you thought of my story. I appreciate any constructive criticism.  
  
Dedication: To all my fellow Willow/Spike fans  
  
Author's Notes: This story takes place after Dru left in season 5. I'm pretty sure the episode was called 'Crushing'. Tara is only Willow's friend and Spike has the chip in this story. If you have questions just e- mail me!  
  
  
  
Deep in the woods outside Sunnydale, a dark haired Vampiress sat in the middle of a circle of blood. She placed the many body parts around the circle and giggled at the dead and mutilated body across the room.  
  
"Dear, dear, you didn't need these did you?" She said smiling before giggling again like a crazed maniac. She poured more blood around the circle and all over her hands. Then, she started to chant as she raised the many body parts.  
  
To the one who has betrayed his own kind,  
  
I bind his heart with a beating one  
  
I bind his veins with his own flowing blood  
  
I bind his soulful mind with a soul  
  
As he finally becomes what he truly is;  
  
To the one who stole him away from his own kind,  
  
I take away your beating heart  
  
I take away your own blood and fill you with thirst  
  
I take away your soul to be replaced with a demon  
  
As you finally are punished to become what you fear the most;  
  
Druscilla fell to the ground in tire with a maniacal smile on her face. She started to giggle lightly as she picked herself up off of the ground. She walked to the window and looked out over the lights of Sunnydale.  
  
"It's time to pay for what you did Spikey."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Across the town in Spike's crypt…  
  
Spike woke up in the middle of the night with a blinding pain. He cried out in shear pain. He fell out of his bed and onto the floor grasping the cement floor in pain.  
  
His cries of pain continued on through out the cemetery.  
  
In a dark bedroom, a loud cry of pain sounded out. She fell to the ground in pain as a searing pain cut through her. Willow cried out as her life was slowly taken from her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Willow felt the sharp pain on the side of her arm and she gasped. Willow opened her eyes to see the sunlight streaming in. It hit her arm and she screamed as her shirtsleeve caught on fire. Willow quickly jumped up and rolled to the corner of the room that was still shaded. She grabbed a towel and put out the fire on her sleeve. She stood up slowly with her eyes wide.  
  
"What is the matter with me?" She whispered cautiously. Willow looked down at her hands to find them abnormally pale. She then turned to the mirror behind her and gasped. She could not see herself; all she could see was the room. She then collapsed to the ground in shock.  
  
Spike woke up in his crypt slowly. He groaned at the sharp pain he felt in his head.  
  
"Ugh…bloody hell…what happened last night?" He questioned slowly getting up. Spike remembered collapsing to the ground in pain and then he fell unconscious.  
  
He walked over to his jacket and pulled out a cigarette. He frowned as his stomach rumbled. 'What is that about?' Spike lit the cigarette and inhaled. Spike brought cigarette away from his mouth as he started to cough. He placed his hand on his chest as he continued to cough.  
  
"What the hell?" Spike questioned as he held his hand over his chest. He felt a slight thumping. "I bloody have a heartbeat!" He cried in surprise. Spike quickly walked over to his mini- fridge and pulled out a pint of blood. He took a sip and quickly spit the blood out in disgust. His stomach rumbled again and Spike groaned.  
  
Spike eyed the door curiously and walked over to it. He opened the door slowly. As the sun hit his face he didn't feel pain. No pain at all. He brought his hand up to his face to shield his eyes from the bright sun. Spike gave a bright smile as he walked out into the day.  
  
"Bloody hell…I'm human."  
  
  
  
A/N: Should I continue? I've never written a BtVS fic before so tell me what you think of it. I enjoy any constructive criticism. Thanks guys! 


	2. Surprises

Reversal  
  
By: Rebecca  
  
E-mail: beca917@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and UPN own Buffy the Vampire Slayer in totality. Joss Whedon and the WB own Angel: the Series. No profit is made from this piece of fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Distribution: To anyone who asks! I'll be happy to let you use my fic on your site!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: not B/S!! I'm warning you now.   
  
Feedback: Yes! Please tell me what you thought of my story! I appreciate it!  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place after Dru left in Season 5. Tara is only Willow's friend and Spike has the chip in this story. If you have questions just e-mail me.  
  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 2:   
  
  
Buffy woke up to a shrill ringing of the telephone. She opened her eyes and groaned. As the ringing continued, she let out another groan and threw off her blanket.   
"Dawn! Answer the phone!" Buffy waited for the silencing of the ringing to stop, but it never did. With an exasperated sigh, she stood up and threw open the door.  
  
"Dawn! Answer the phone!"  
  
"You answer it! I'm busy!" Buffy glared at her sister's door. She turned and padded down the hallway until she reached the stairs. Walking down the stairs she made her way into the kitchen and snatched up the telephone.   
  
"Hello?" Xander's tired voice rang through and Buffy winced.  
  
"Buffy! Finally. Are you okay? Why did it take so long to get to the phone? Is there trouble or something?"  
  
"Xander, I'm fine, lower your voice! I just woke up." Buffy rolled her eyes as her best friend proceeded to call out apology after apology.  
  
"It's fine Xander, so why are you calling?"   
  
"Buff, I'm supposed to go out with Willow this morning but I can't. I'm going out with Anya. Will you go with her?"  
  
"Xander, why don't you just go some other time?"  
  
"Wills has been feeling lonely and I don't want her to think I blew her off or anything."  
  
"Well, Xan, you did."   
  
"Buffy, please just go with Willow. I really don't want her to be alone, you know?" Buffy smiled into the phone and nodded.  
  
"Alright, Xander. I'll go. Besides, me and Wills have been needing to have some good ole' girl chat."  
  
"Great! Thanks Buff. I'll talk to you later." Buffy smiled and hung up the phone. She turned to see her sister walk into the room.  
  
"Hey Buffy. Who was that?" Dawn opened up the fridge and pulled out a coca cola.  
  
"It was Xander. I'm going out with Willow this morning okay? You'll be okay by yourself?" Dawn rolled her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Buffy smiled and walked up to her room to get dressed.  
  
******  
  
Spike walked through the streets of Sunnydale with the brightest smile on his face. He didn't know what had happened and he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was the look on the slayer's face when she found out that he was human.   
  
'She'll love me now. She has to.'   
  
"Speaking of the slayer." Spike's eyes followed the blonde as she walked across the street and in his direction.   
  
Spike flicked his cigarette away and followed the petite slayer.  
  
******  
  
Buffy couldn't help smiling. The day was just so beautiful. The sun shined down through the trees. How could anyone in their right mind want to stay inside on such a gorgeous day?   
  
In her own thoughts, she didn't even notice the tall dark figure until she had bumped into him.   
  
"I'm so sor--" Buffy's eyes widened in surprise when she looked up into the icy blue eyes of William the Bloody.  
  
"Hello Slayer." Spike pulled out his most charming smile but it was quickly wiped off his face by the slayer's fist.  
  
The moment she had realized that Spike was standing in broad daylight, Buffy had the vampire on the ground. She dug her foot into his back as she searched his hands.  
  
"It can't be. What the hell is going on? I thought Angel had destroyed it."   
  
Spike smirked at the slayer when he realized that she was searching for the Ring of Amara.  
  
"You're not going to find it slayer."   
  
Spike's smirk just made Buffy even angrier. She pulled him up by his collar and threw him into a tree.  
  
"How the hell did you do it? What is going on Spike?" Spike stared down into her angry face and sighed.  
  
"I don't know slayer."  
  
"What? You don't know? I'm not stupid." She punched him in the mouth.  
  
"I'm not a liar Buffy." Buffy's eyes widened when she heard the use of her first name.  
  
"So you expect me to believe that you just woke up being able to go out into the sun without being dust?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Puhlease! Like I'm supposed to believe that!" Spike sighed in frustration and grabbed her hand. He pulled it to his chest.   
  
Buffy's eyes widened at the sudden contact between her and Spike. Her eyes widened even more when she felt the soft beating of a heart up under her hand.  
  
"Oh my god." Spike nodded at her wide eyes.  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
"But, how?" Buffy fumbled over her words in confusion. Spike smiled and shrugged.  
  
"I told you. I just woke up this way. In the middle of the night, I woke up feeling like my heart was being ripped out of my body. It bloody hurt like hell. Then I woke up and I was like this."  
  
"I think, that we should get some help from Giles."  
  
"Yeah, so we should go to the watcher's then?" Buffy nodded but slammed her hand to her head.  
  
"I can't! I'm supposed to do something with Willow this morning. I can't abandon her."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow at the mention of the redhead.  
  
"So? I think my predicament is a bit more important!" Buffy glared at him and sighed.  
  
"You wouldn't understand anyway. Besides, Giles is out of town. He won't be back until Monday. Sorry, but you'll be stuck like this for a few more days." Spike's eyes widened and he smiled the brightest smile she had seen from someone in a while.  
  
"Are kidding me? This is bloody fabulous! I haven't seen the sun in what seems like forever."  
  
"Whatever, come on. We can figure something out at Willow's. She'll know what to do." Buffy turned and started walking down the sidewalk to the Rosenburg's residence. Spike waited a few seconds before running to catch up with the blond.  
  
"So why aren't we going to the dorms?" Buffy sighed at the question from the peroxide blonde.  
  
"Wills hasn't been at the dorm for a while. Her parents moved to New York and they gave her the house."  
  
"Her parents just abandoned her like that?" Buffy nodded with sad eyes.  
  
"It seems a lot of people have been doing that to her lately." The topic was silenced once they reached the tall, two-story house. Buffy and Spike walked up to the door and Buffy reached under the doormat and pulled out the key. She unlocked the door and stepped in. Spike entered the house and looked around at the surroundings. Unlike the slayer's house, whose walls were all warm colors, these walls were a plain white. The mantles and tables didn't have loving pictures of families or friends. Everything was so cold. Spike shuddered. He had always heard of the horrid childhood Willow had, but he had never really thought about it until now.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy's call brought Spike out of his thoughts. He followed Buffy up the stairs. They walked to a door that was on the far end of the hall. Buffy knocked on the door, but no answer came. Buffy turned to Spike with worry in her eyes.   
  
"Wills? You in there?" Still, there was no answer. Buffy opened the door slowly and gasped. Spike peeked his head in to see what she was looking at. His eyes widened as he surveyed the room. The whole room was pitch black. Blankets covered the large windows. All of the furniture was tossed about and clothes and things were shattered and thrown about the room.  
  
Buffy slammed the door opened and ran into the room. "Willow!" She gasped when she turned to see the redhead sitting on a chair. Spike examined the redhead. She was sitting indian style on a chair with her back to them. What caused Buffy and Spike's surprise, though, was that she was sitting in front of a mirror.   
  
Willow had no reflection.  
  
  
********  
There it was! I'm sorry for making you all wait so long. :)  
  
Remember, this story is a bit AU, but not much. Just read the a/n at the top.   
  
If anyone is interested in beta reading this for me, Please e-mail me at beca917@aol.com thanks!  
  
Thanks to these reviewers:   
  
Amidalasky Snape - thanks for r/r my story. I really love your story.  
Blackstar - thank you!! You'll find out why willow was affected later! I promise!  
majishia - Thank you so much! I appreciate the kind words  
Len - LEN! I love your stories! lol about the sunset thing. We'll find out... :)  
Harper - I'm glad you are enjoying it! Thanks!  
Lrnd - Thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad you like!  
natalie - thanks! I'm glad you think it was a great idea  
heather - hehe, thanks! I'm glad you like!  
fg - thank you thank you  
Chelsea - thanks for the encouragement! I am, myself, excited as to where this fic is going  
  
Once again! Thanks to the reviews! Your sweet words really inspire me!  
  
\/ 


	3. Uncertainty

Reversal  
  
By: Rebecca   
  
E-mail: beca917@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and UPN own Buffy the Vampire Slayer in totality. Joss Whedon and the WB own Angel: the Series. No profit is made from this piece of fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Distribution: To anyone who asks! I'll be happy to let you use my fic on your site.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: W/S, B/S friendship (sorry you buffy/spike fans)  
  
Feedback: Yes! I feed off of it.  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place after Dru left in Season 5. Tara is only Willow's friend and Spike has the chip in this story. If you have questions just e-mail me.  
  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 3: Uncertainty  
  
  
Nothing.  
  
There was nothing there, just space.  
  
"Oh god." 'Oh god. Buffy is here. Please, just let her kill me quickly. I don't think I can handle this. I can't. She'll hate me. I hate myself.'   
  
"Red." 'Spike's here? What is he doing here? Is he going to do it? Buffy can't do it herself? It's too painful, I guess. I hope he gets it over with. He won't care. He hates me anyway. He only cares about Buffy.'  
  
"Willow. Willow. Oh god. Who did this to you?" Willow closed her eyes trying to keep the burning tears out at the sound of her friend's anguished cry.  
  
The silence stayed there for a minute or two before, "Willow. Dammit, say something!"   
  
Willow turned and saw the pale face of the slayer and the shocked one of Spike. Finally, the tears came. They poured out of her body as she tried to relinquish the pain she felt. She caught sight of Buffy stepping close to her. Willow jumped back and let out a growl. It wasn't a growl of anger, but one of hunger and caution.  
  
"Get away from me."   
  
The moment she had growled, Spike had taken a step closer and pulled Buffy back. He placed the distraught girl behind him. 'What is the little chit playing at? She's a vampire, I know. Is she just playing with us before she strikes?'  
  
"Red." Spike stepped forward and she looked up into his eyes. What he saw there shocked him to no end. Depths of pain reflected back at him.   
  
"You have a soul." At his statement, Buffy's now quiet crying stopped and Willow nodded.  
  
"Oh god. You have soul. Willow. I haven't lost you!" Before Spike could stop her, Buffy had rushed out behind him and thrown her arms around her best friend. Willow's eyes widened and she tried to push the slayer off of her. Buffy, keeping a strong hold on the redhead, didn't notice what she was doing.  
  
"Buffy." Willow's plea left unheard to the slayer. Willow couldn't take it anymore. She finally gave in and roughly grabbed Buffy. Willow sunk her fangs into the slayer. Buffy screamed and Spike pushed Willow into the wall. Willow sank to the ground with her hands over her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Spike stared at the girl in pain as Buffy stared at her friend.  
  
"Buffy. It might be better if went downstairs." Buffy turned to Spike and shook her head.  
  
"No. I'm not leaving my best friend." Spike sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Look. You aren't helping. I understand what she's going through. Just go downstairs. I'll try to get something out of her, okay?" Buffy nodded and silently walked out of the room.   
  
When the door clicked shut, Spike turned to the redhead who hadn't stopped crying. He walked over and leaned down onto his knees. He reached up and took her wrists and pulled them away from face.  
  
"Red." Willow shook her head and tried to free herself from him. He struggled with her before saying, "Willow, stop." Willow halted what she was doing. Like Buffy, she was surprised when he said her name.  
  
"Don't give me that look. I know your name, I just like Red better." She nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
"Please go away. I can't take it." She whispered. He knew what she was saying and he leaned closer to her.   
  
"Spike, please. Go away. I'm...hungry." The last statement came out in a soft whisper. She turned her head in embarrassment.   
  
"Red. I'm not leaving you. Okay? I know your hungry. Here." He reached up put his wrist in her face. Her eyes widened in horror.  
  
"No. No. No. I can't. You're a vampire." She pulled back and he grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart just like he had done for Buffy. A tear fell from her eye.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Oh god. It's my fault. I did this to you. I made you human. I'm so sorry."   
  
"Willow! Stop this. You're drowning in your own bloody pity party!"   
  
"I can't. I'm dead, for god's sake! I'm dead! I'll never fall in love. I'll never have a future. This wasn't supposed to happen." Spike's eyes softened and he rubbed her arm.  
  
"I know pet. I know. We'll fix it. I promise. But right now, you need to get something to eat. I know what hunger does to vampires. Don't worry pet. I'll stop you if you get out of control." She looked at him with unsure eyes. "Are you sure?" He nodded and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Okay." Spike nodded and pulled her to him. He pushed his wrist into her face once more and grabbed it into her small, pale hands. With one last look into his eyes she looked down with newfound hunger. Taking a sudden vicious bite into his wrist, she slowly started to drink.   
  
Spike instantly felt the weakening as she sucked on his wrist. After a moment, Spike pushed her back and grabbed his wrist. He wrapped the bleeding wound in a towel and looked up at the new vampire. Her eyes and body looked rejuvenated. She gave him a soft smile.  
  
"Thank you." He nodded.  
  
"Tell me who did this to you." She shrugged and her sad eyes turned to look at the ground.  
  
"I don't know. I woke up in the middle of the night in agonizing pain. Next thing I know, I'm a vampire."   
  
'It's just like my case.' Spike stood up and offered her a hand. She nervously grabbed it and allowed him to pull her up. Spike looked down at her and awkwardly patted her back.  
  
"It'll be alright." Willow nodded but her mind was focused on the electric feelings running through her back as Spike patted it.   
  
"Come on. We need to fix this little predicament we have." Willow snorted and Spike shot her an amused glance. "Little, yeah right." Spike chuckled at her and they walked downstairs together.  
  
***********  
  
"Spikey is hurt, but that little red witch is the one who is a demon, not the nasty slayer. I don't care who my Spikey loves; I'll kill them all. All of them." Druscilla turned to her minions with a sadistic smile.  
  
"Get the red witch. I want her dead. I want her away from my Spikey."  
  
***********  
  
  
"Willow." Buffy jumped out of her chair as Spike and Willow walked down the stairs.  
  
"Buffy. I'm so sorry." Buffy ran to her friend and they wrapped each other in a hug. Spike rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. Willow walked over and sat next to him while Buffy sat in the chair across from them.  
  
"Okay, so what the hell is going on?"   
  
"Like we know Slayer. All we know is that the both of us woke up in the middle of the night with blinding pain and we woke up like this." Willow nodded and sat back.  
  
"Someone switched the two of us. It wasn't me though. I don't think it was at least. I haven't done any spells or anything." They racked their brains trying to think of who could have done it.  
  
"Ethan maybe?" Willow shook her head.  
  
"No, not him. Not to Spike, and me at least. He would do it to you or Giles." Buffy nodded and sighed.  
  
"God, this just pisses me off. Whoever did this better be ready to get their asses kicked." Buffy clenched her fists together and Willow shook her head.  
  
"We don't even know who did it Buffy. We really need Giles."   
  
"Right." Buffy pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number. She waited for a few minutes before his answering machine came on.  
  
"Giles. It's Buffy. We need you home, ASAP. Something's happened to Willow...and Spike. Please just come home. Call me." She hung up and looked at them.  
  
"I hope he calls back."  
  
"Where is he?" Willow questioned.  
  
"Some Watcher's retreat thing. He supposed to come back Monday, though."   
  
"We better get Xand and Anya over here. We need to start coming up with a plan. I can't take this. I'm getting hungry, again. I just ate!" Willow pulled her hands to her eyes and tried to will the tears away. She jumped as she felt the warm feeling of Spike's arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked over at him to see his worried eyes staring down at her.  
  
Buffy stared between the two in confusion. She just noticed that Spike hadn't once looked at her since he and Willow had walked back down.   
  
His gaze had been fixed at Willow.   
  
  
***************  
  
Wow. I haven't been recieving so many reviews just for chapter two! I really appreciate all of the nice comments. I know this chapter was short, but I felt that I needed to write it. I hope you all like it.  
  
Thank you to these reviewers! Your kind words make me so happy!  
  
Candika - hehe, thank you for your enthusiasm!  
cmwhitwo - I love W/S too! They're my fav BTVS couple  
lady - why thank you very much!  
Quicksilvermad - here's chapter three! how did you like it?  
Len - goodness! thanks for your eagerness! I was feeling the same way when he drank the blood  
Lianat87 - here's more! i hope you like  
natalie - thanks for waiting and i'm glad you like it   
  
  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I hope the next chapter is better. I hope you review and have a fun week!  
  
. 


	4. New Feelings

Chapter 4 - New Feelings  
  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Spike glared at the boy and turned back to Willow. Willow just rolled her eyes and continued to look in one of the books she had been reading.  
  
"Xander." Buffy's firm statement shut the boy up as she walked into the room. Anya grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.  
  
"Buffy, what's going on?" Buffy sighed as she dropped the stack of books onto the table.  
  
"Spike's a human. Willow's a vampire." Willow shifted uncomfortably as Xander and Anya's gazes settled on her. Xander looked horrified and Anya just stared. She vaguely felt the comforting hand on her back as she tentatively looked at her best friend.   
  
The moment the redhead had tensed, Spike had placed a hand on her back. 'What the hell is going on mate? Why are you doing this? One minute your following the slayer around like a bloody dog and now you're comforting the slayer's friend?' Spike just shook the thoughts off and his hand stayed put.  
  
"You're a vampire? Oh god, Will." Willow nodded sadly and cautiously walked over. Xander met Spike's eyes. The gaze that met him made Xander shiver. He had never seen such a fierce, protective gaze in the vamp's, well ex-vamp's, eyes.   
  
Xander turned back to Willow. She seemed to now being look at her feet. She was wrenching her hands together and Xander's heart nearly broke. Out of everyone in the room, he knew Willow the best. She was scared, not nervous, but scared.   
  
"Oh Wills. Don't be scared of me." In one swift move, Xander had her in his arms.   
  
The moment the words had left his mouth, the tears fell. The one person who seemed to matter the most was the one person who was holding her in comfort. She tightened her hold on him as the tears continued to fall. After a few moments, Willow pulled back.   
  
Xander smiled and wiped the tears off her cheek. "I'll support you through anything, you know that?" She nodded and she broke out into a grin.   
  
Throwing her arms around him she said into his ear, "You know I love you, right?" He laughed and nodded.  
  
"I love you too Wills." They broke apart and Willow wiped the remaining tears off her face.   
She turned and stared at Spike. He had an unreadable expression on his face. She shrugged and sat down. Anya grabbed Xander and pulled him down with her. Buffy handed them some books and sat on the ground.  
  
Spike felt the surge of jealousy run through him the moment Xander had taken her into his arms. He had to physically restrain himself when Xander had wiped the tears off of her cheek. 'Get under control.' That was his mantra throughout the whole ordeal. He felt the pang of hurt run through him when Willow had brightly smiled. Xander had been the only one to truly make her smile like that. Why couldn't she have smiled for him? 'She doesn't like you, you stupid git.' Spike sighed. 'Why do I even care?' The answer didn't come and he sat back deciding to ignore the group and immerse himself into the book.  
  
"So...what exactly happened? Willow's just magically a vamp with a soul? Spike is magically alive again with a beating heart?" Xander's question floated throughout the room and the others shrugged.  
  
"We don't exactly what happened, Xan. All know is that Willow and Spike both woke up in the middle of the night in wrenching pain and they woke up like this. It's obviously a spell. We're just hoping to find the spell in some of these books. I tried to get Giles, but he hasn't called back yet. I phoned LA and they're going to search, too." Buffy's silence didn't go unnoticed to the group. She must have truly been worried to call Angel.   
  
Willow smiled at her friend. "Thank you Buffy."   
  
Buffy nodded and smiled before continuing. "Just search. Later tonight, I'm going out to ask around. I'll see if Willie has heard anything."   
  
So, they all went to work. For five hours they searched and nothing was found. Throughout the day, Willow and Xander had joked around. It seemed their friendship had gotten stronger under pressure. Anya just rolled her eyes at the two and continued to search. Buffy had smiled and joined in on the joking every once in a while. Xander truly was the only one able to make Willow smile. Willow seemed the happiest when he was in the room.   
  
This, of coarse, did not go unnoticed by the quiet man in the corner. The moment Willow and Xander had started their playing; he had closed into a shell. He only spoke when asked a question. The answer was usually a yes or no. He tried to ignore the jealousy and hurt, but the more he ignored the emotions, the more they seemed to affect him. It did hurt. He knew the witch and the boy had always been close. He just didn't know they had ever been this close. Every time Xander touched her he had to leave the room to control the urges to attack the boy.  
  
Buffy couldn't hold the smile. The emotions playing on Spike's face were easily readable. Buffy had also noticed the closeness in the two. However, she knew something that Spike didn't. Xander and Willow had always done this with each other in moments of despair. If one ever needed cheering up, the other was always there. Xander was doing his best to cheer the girl up and he was succeeding. Of coarse, the ex-vampire didn't know that. He just saw the playful touching. Buffy couldn't help but smile. Spike was jealous whether he wanted to admit it or not. He definitely liked the redhead. 'Okay, so normally I would be staking his sorry ass, but I'm not. Hmmmm...time to think.'  
  
"The sun's going down, Buff. You gonna head on out?" Buffy jumped at the voice. Xander pointed out the window and she eagerly jumped up. She had not flipped a page in her book in twenty minutes.   
  
"Yep, thanks Xan. I'll see what I can find out. I'll check back in soon, okay?" They nodded and she headed to the door.  
  
"Hey, slayer, wait up." Buffy turned to see Spike walking to the door. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"Spike...I don't think that's such a good idea. You're not a vamp anymore?" He shrugged and smiled.  
  
"So? I know how to fight. Besides, if these wimps can patrol, I sure as hell can." She nodded and walked out the door with the vampire in tow. The whole time, Willow stared after them.  
  
"He really needs to get over that crush on Buffy." Willow turned to Xander and slowly nodded. She stood up and walked into the kitchen. She stared out the window as Buffy and Spike walked across the street together and disappeared out of sight. 'Why do I even care? I knew he liked Buffy from the start. God, I'm such an idiot.' However, something else Willow had not thought about came into play. The bloodlust in her had started to bubble up. Not wanting to bring any attention to it, she had pushed it down. Until now. Willow walked into the living room to see Anya and Xander share a soft kiss. She smiled coughed. They pulled apart with sheepish grins on their faces.  
  
"Well, it's night time and I haven't left the house in 24 hours." Xander stood up and walked over.  
  
"We'll come with you." She shook her head and pushed him back onto the couch with Anya.  
  
"No, you stay here and research. We have to find a way to reverse this. I'm just going for a walk. I'll be right back. I promise. Besides, I'm a vampire. I don't have to worry about other vampires attacking." He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Alright, but you better be back in twenty minutes. Or else, I'm coming out to find you. Okay?" She nodded and quickly left with a wave.  
  
  
----------  
  
Buffy walked along side her companion in silence. She could feel the tension coming off of him in waves. Choosing to ignore it, she had started to softly hum as she twirled a stake in her hands. After a few minutes of that, she finally gave up.  
  
"Alright, I can't take the silence anymore. Normally you would be professing your undying love for me. Now, you're all mopey." Spike's eyes widened and he turned to her.  
  
"I..um..." Buffy laughed and held up a hand to silence him.  
  
"Spike, it's okay. I'm actually glad you don't feel that way anymore. Now I don't have to worry about it." Spike halted and she stopped and turned to him.  
  
"It's not that I don't care about you anymore. It's just that...well.." She smiled and he closed his mouth.  
  
"I know Spike." He raised an eyebrow with a confused gaze.  
  
"You know what?"   
  
"You opened your eyes." She smiled and continued on their trek leaving a speechless Spike standing there.  
  
----------  
  
Willow hastily walked down the sidewalk. She was headed towards Giles'. She knew he kept extra blood in the fridge for Spike. Her whole body was screaming to be fed. Every time she passed someone, she had to fight the urge to stop and feed. Upon reaching the door to Giles' house, panic started to rise up in her chest. She raised her foot up and kicked the door in. Running to the kitchen she pulled out the blood and savagely ripped the package open. The blood rolled down her throat and soothed the demon in her. 'Thank god.' Willow closed her eyes and started crying. She hated this. She was dead. She was nothing. Trembling, Willow cleaned up the kitchen and closed the broken door behind. 'I'll have to fix that for Giles.'   
  
Willow stepped onto the sidewalk and looked around her. She could leave and head back towards her house. She could go right towards Willie's or she could go straight into the park. With a soft sigh, Willow looked left and right and crossed the street. Even though it was almost 7:30 at night, Willow felt like it was early afternoon. She could see fine even though it was pitch dark. She could hear every little thing around her. All of these new enhanced senses amazed her.   
  
Hearing a twig snap behind her, Willow turned quickly. Standing before her were three vampires. With a surge of determination, Willow smiled.  
  
"What the hell do you three want? Can't you see I'm hunting?" They looked at each other and the "leader" turned back to her.  
  
"We're here for you, Red." A feeling of anger flowed through Willow. The only person allowed to call her Red was Spike. No one else.   
  
"I don't think so you idiot. I'm not a human. I'm a vampire. I'm trying to get some food if you don't mind." They laughed and Willow glared.  
  
"We know you're a vampire. You're not supposed to be, though, are you?" Willow's eyes widened. The leader seemed to be smarter than the other two. He stood there confidently watching as the emotions played across her face.  
  
"What the hell do you know about that?" He smirked.  
  
"I know a lot of things, Red. The question is what do you know?" She shrugged.  
  
"I don't anything. You're right. I'm not supposed to be a vampire. But I am. So I can easily kick your ass."  
  
"Oh yeah?" She nodded and he laughed. The other two vampires seemed like they wanted to run, but he just stood there. His confidence was really starting to piss Willow off.  
  
"Look, we have orders to...kill you. I don't know why. You sure are one hell of a vampire. All that fire." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well you don't have to kill me. I'll stay out of your way. You can stay out of mine." He shook his head.  
  
"Nope, I can't do that. My ass would be dust."  
  
"So you're gonna be a wuss and follow orders? Well, that's bullshit. Whose orders are these anyway?" Ignoring the question he stepped forward menacingly.  
  
"Look, Red, let's hurry up and do this." Willow sighed. She looked up in surprise when he muttered, "Stupid bitch listens to the stars."   
  
"Stars?" His eyes widened. She smirked.  
  
"Along with being a vampire, I've got better hearing. So Druscilla is behind all this shit. I should have known. Why the hell did she do this to me?" He sighed and laughed.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be you."   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" One of the vampires grabbed onto his arm and he growled at the vampire. "She'll be dead anyway. What's the harm?" The vampire growled in return and let go of his arm. Willow watched the scene. She should be scared. Sure, they probably could kill. However, she needed to know the answers.   
  
"What do you mean, it wasn't supposed to be me?"   
  
"That's exactly what it means. The spell went wrong. You were supposed to be turned into a vampire. The slayer was. Druscilla was pissed off." Willow nodded. A rain of sadness washed over her.  
  
"Because Buffy had Spike's love and she didn't right?" He nodded and she closed her eyes. Of coarse Buffy had Spike's love.  
  
"What's your name?" She questioned. He looked at her in surprise and she shrugged.  
  
"I might as well know the name of my killer."   
  
"Hayden. Yours?" He smirked at her confused gaze. "I might as well know the name of the girl I kill."   
  
"Willow." He nodded and she stepped forward. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" As fast as lightning, she kicked her foot out and knocked him onto the ground. She didn't have a stake. At least she could go down fighting. The two vampires behind him jumped forward and she punched the first one in the face. The other one looked at her in surprise. He grabbed her and brought his face down to her neck. She kicked out and pushed him to the ground. She couldn't see Hayden anywhere. By now, the first vampire had grabbed her and thrown her into a tree. She let out a scream as he jumped on top of her. Closing her eyes, she braced herself. Waiting a few moments, nothing happened. The weight of the body disappeared, but she kept her eyes closed. A chuckle sounded from above her.  
  
"You can open your eyes now, Willow." Willow slowly opened her eyes. Hayden stood above her, stake in hand. She looked around to see two piles of dust.  
  
"What the hell?" He smirked and offered her a hand. Willow tentatively took it and he swiftly pulled her up.  
  
"Aren't you going to kill me?" He shook his head.   
  
"What happened to following orders?" He shrugged and gave her a toothy grin.  
  
"Well, I've never been really good at that Willow." She turned to him in confusion.  
  
"But...you're supposed to be evil! You don't have a soul do you?"   
  
"Oh god no." He said in horror.   
  
"So, what's with the good deed?" He shrugged and pocketed his stake.  
  
"Well, Druscilla is getting on my nerves. All she can talk about his getting her Spikey back and killing the women he loves. It's all rather sickening."   
  
"Well, Spike doesn't love me." He raised an eyebrow at the tone she used.   
  
"Oh really? Well, why did the spell affect you? It was meant to affect only the woman he loves." She shook her head.  
  
"Well, the spell obviously was botched up. Spike loves Buffy." He cringed.  
  
"I feel sorry for him, then. Damn, a slayer." Willow glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender.  
  
"I'm just saying!"   
  
"Buffy's a good person." His face twisted in disgust.  
  
"She's a slayer." Willow nodded. Yep, Willow, he's a vampire. You're having a pleasant conversation with a vampire! 'Well, you're a vampire too.' Willow sighed and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"I've got to go. We've got to find out how to reverse this stupid spell. I hate being a vampire." He smiled.  
  
"Now come on, it's not that bad is it?" She glared and he laughed.  
  
"Look Willow, this spell is old. Real old. We all had a hard time finding the damn book. There are probably no others like it. So, you mine as well just get used to the state of being a vampire." Her lip trembled and she jumped up.  
  
"I can't be a vampire! I'll never get to have a family. I'll never get to finish school! The sun! I won't get to go out in the sun!"   
  
He shrugged. "You get used to it after a while." She wiped her eyes.  
  
"Are you crying?" He questioned trying looking at her. She shook her head.  
  
"No!" He grabbed her hand away from her face just as another tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"You are too crying!" She pulled her arm back from his grasp.  
  
"So, what of it?"  
  
"I've just never seen a vampire cry before. It's bloody pathetic." She glared at him.  
  
"All I'm saying is that instead of acting all sappy, do something about it. Kick Druscilla's ass. She needs it. She's a bloody loony bin."  
  
"I'm not the one who was following her orders." Willow muttered. Hayden laughed and nodded.  
  
"I guess you weren't. But anyway, get the slayer and whoop her butt. I'll even tell you where she is. She's at that old factory." Willow snorted and he continued. "There are about ten vampires following her ass. Everyone else saw how crazy she was and left."   
  
"I don't blame them." Hayden laughed and Willow looked at him curiously.   
  
"Why did you follow her?" She asked curiously. He tensed and stared back at her.  
  
"I...can't tell you." Willow shrugged and nodded.   
  
"Well, it's getting late and I have to feed. Nice to meet you. Have fun finding a reversal spell." He stepped away from the bench and started walking away.   
  
"Wait!" Willow grabbed his arm and pulled him back.   
  
"What?" She had a look of panic in her eyes.  
  
"You're not going to kill anyone are you?" He laughed and nodded.  
  
"That's what I usually do." She gave him a look of sadness and he sighed.  
  
"Look, just because I didn't kill you doesn't mean I'm a soulless vampire. I've got to feed." She nodded and wrung her hands together.  
  
"I know. It's just that you couldn't kill them. I mean, you could feed, but not kill, right?"   
  
"Well I could, but I won't." Willow sighed and he turned back to leave. Once again, she grabbed his arm.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me? I let you live. I even told you who was behind this whole thing! I even told you where to go. Leave me the hell alone."   
  
"You can help us!" He turned back to her and laughed.  
  
"I'm serious! You could help us!" He grabbed her arms and squeezed them tightly. She let out a cry and he didn't flinch.  
  
"Look, I'm a vampire. I'm evil. I'm not going to help the slayer and her little gang of friends." Willow nodded and he let go. With a growl, he walked off. Willow sighed.  
  
"Be positive, Will. At least you're not dead." With that, she turned and quickly made her way home.   
  
Xander was going to kill her.  
  
----------  
  
Spike and Buffy walked towards the Rosenburg Residence. They had gone to Willie's and came out with nothing.   
  
"You didn't have to start that Spike fight." Spike laughed.  
  
"Like you didn't have fun kicking those vamps' asses. They deserved it." She rolled her eyes and playfully hit him on the arm.  
  
"Yeah, but they could have killed you if I hadn't been there!"  
  
"Whatever." He said laughing and hit her back. A soft sigh reached their ears and they looked up. They had reached the Rosenburgs' driveway and standing on the sidewalk in front of them was Willow. She had a sad look on her face. Buffy immediately noticed it. 'Damn.'   
  
Spike, however, only noticed the ripped shirt. "What the hell happened?" He yelled. Willow winced, but before she could answer Xander had run out and grabbed her into a hug. Spike growled and slammed into the house. He pushed Anya out of the way and walked into the den. Buffy followed him.  
  
"Spike?" He looked at her and his anger melted. "Why can't I ever get the girl?" Buffy almost didn't hear it. With a sigh, he walked into the living room and plopped down. Buffy looked over at Willow who stared at the bleached blonde.  
  
'Maybe you have gotten the girl.'  
  
  
------------  
  
Hayden slammed through the park. What the hell did she know? He was evil. He spotted a girl walking through the park. He grabbed her and muffled her scream. He twisted her head to the side and let bit into her neck. He felt the weakening in her body. The conversation with the redhead played into his mind. With a growl, he pulled back and laid the girl on a near bye bench. She was still alive. He really did hate himself. With a curse, Hayden walked off into the night.  
  
-----------  
  
  
Don't kill me for taking so long. I hope this chapter satisfied you guys! I've been busy. I didn't forget about this story though.  
  
Here are my thanks:  
  
Lauren, thanks for urging me everyday to write the next chapter of the fic!  
Spuffy the Witch - thank you! I hope you liked this chapter  
fayth - thank you! I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I'm glad you like the Spike interaction.   
Candika - hehe, here's the next chapter. Hope you like  
Wicked Misty - I'm glad you like the plot  
ladylockern - thanks for the review!  
Quicksilvermad - here's the next chapter! Thanks for your sweet words  
Freedom Rhodes - I'm glad you're addicted to this story. I'm addicted to writing it!  
Blackstar - I'm glad I cleared things up things for you. I hope you liked this chapter! 


	5. Like, But Not

Chapter 5 – Sad Steps

Willow sat in the chair holding an ice pack to her elbow. Buffy paced back and forth and next to her Spike was growling.

"Willow, you shouldn't have left the house!" Rolling her eyes, Willow jumped up.

"Buffy, I'm a vampire now. I didn't think Druscilla was behind this and would have had some lackeys after me. If so, I wouldn't have left. This is ridiculous! I'm icing an elbow that is already healed and Spike is growling and its sounds like an injured lap dog because he's human now! Stop worrying about me. Besides, Hayden said—

"Who's Hayden?" Spike questioned. Willow sighed and proceeded to tell them about her encounter with the vampire that saved her. She decided to leave out the part where he told her about Druscilla doing the spell on the girl he truly loves. 'That wouldn't go over very well.'

"I wonder what his deal is…he said he couldn't tell you why he was following Druscilla's orders? Sounds to me like he would just as soon stake the crazy vamp than help her?" Buffy's speculative comment made Willow shrug her shoulders.

"Well, we know Druscilla is at the Old Factory with about ten vamps. We can easily take them down. And probably get the book with the spell she used to do this to Willow. Then we can reverse it." Spike sat up and sadly sighed.

"But…that would mean that Spike has to be a vampire again. I don't think—

Spike hushed her and stood up. "Don't worry pet, I'll be okay." With that, he walked into the other room. Xander pulled Anya up and helped her with her jacket.

"Well, I'm assuming we'll do this think during the day tomorrow so the vamps don't escape. We'll be back bright and early." Buffy nodded and Xander left with Anya behind him.

Buffy turned to Willow and sat down. Dawn walked in and sat down as well.

"What's up with Spike? He's all moody in there." Willow wiped a tear from her eye.

"If we reverse the spell, Spike goes back to being a vampire." Buffy said feeling sad for the ex-vampire and for Willow. Dawn nodded and patted Willow's back.

"Wills, do you like Spike? More than friends?" Willow nodded staring down at the table. Buffy hugged her.

"We'll figure it out. I promise."

Willow was walking towards Giles's for some more blood when she heard footsteps. "Hey Red" Hayden stepped out into the light. He reminded her Spike in ways. The way he said her nickname always reminded her of Spike. But he was still so different from her blonde crush. Hayden had dirty blonde hair down to his shoulders that he kept in a ponytail. He wore brown pants and a white shirt. His brown leather jacket was old and it matched brown leather boots. He was very cute. But not her Spike.

"Hey Hayden. Kill anyone lately?" He laughed and stepped forward. She stepped back.

"Actually, that's why I'm here, Red. I had this delicious young girl in my hands and you're voice kept ringing in my ears. I let her go. Why would I do that? Huh? Can you tell me that? Now I'm having trouble killing. Did Druscilla give me a soul too? Huh?" He was obviously angry and he kept on approaching her.

"Um…sorry?" He shook his head and lit up a cigarette.

"I mean I'm a vampire! I'm ruthless. I kill little girls in their sleep. I don't feel bad about it either. So why are you affecting me so?" Willow shook her head nervously.

"Maybe it's the hellmouth? It can do things to you, ya know! Maybe you should consider leaving." She stood back once more, breathing heavily.

"I can't. I can't leave. She won't let me." Willow's brow furrowed.

"Druscilla won't let you leave? Why?" He shrugged his shoulders, brushing the question off.

"She's got more guys after you. I just came to warn you. I'll escort you home Red. Come on." Willow nodded and followed him.

From the shadows, Spike stared dangerously at the vampire walking with his Willow. All of the sudden, he felt a sharp pain on his head and all went black.

A/N: I'm back. Long time I know. Please review and tell me if this story is still good enough to be continued! Thanks!


	6. Reinforcements

**Reversal**

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Chapter 6 – Reinforcements**

Morning came and Willow lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. The Summers' guest room was pitch black with a large, thick curtain hanging over the window, blocking out the morning sun. She stared at the mirror and saw just the bed. No girl. Not anymore. She was a monster, a monster with a soul. 'Is this what Angel feels like? If so, no wonder he's all broody.' With a sigh, she turned over and laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She usually dreamt of Spike and her dreams usually involved Spike kissage. 'Hopefully I can have another dream like that.'

A knock at the door went off and she sat up. "Come in." 'Maybe its Spike.' With that she smiled in excitement. 'Just Xander.'

"Hey Will? We're down here gearing up. We've got the windows covered if you want to come down?" She nodded silently and followed him down. In the lamp-lit living room, Buffy was pulling out weapons and handing them off. Dawn was sitting on the couch munching on a bowl of cereal and Anya sat in the chair sharpening a stake. Xander went to join Buffy and started loading himself up with crosses, holy water, and stakes. 'Wait a sec.'

"Where's Spike?" No one answered. "Where's Spike?" This time, her eyes flashed amber and a growl vibrated in her throat.

"Uh…we thought he was out." At Buffy's comment, Willow shook her head furiously and panic started to rise in her throat. 'What if he had left? What if something had happened to him?' Questions filled her mind quickly and she started to pace.

"No! He's a human now, and he wouldn't abandon us! He knows we need him. I need him! Where is he? Buffy!" She pleaded to her friend and Buffy sat her down on the couch.

"Okay, we just have to think rationally about this. He went out last night to find you and when you came back…we just thought—

"You just thought? You just thought! Buffy, I love him and you just thought!" Her screaming had become louder and more violent as she went on.

"Wait…you love him? Willow loves Spike? Since when?" Dawn smacked Xander on the head as Buffy tried to calm Willow down.

"Druscilla probably has him. We have to get him Buffy. I can't handle this. I can't. I'm a vampire! And I'm in love with Spike. And I can't handle this. Did I just say that? I do! There, I said it! I love Spike!" On the inside, Buffy laughed. Even as a vampire, Willow was….Willow. And she was hurting. Buffy liked Spike well enough, but her friend was in love with him so that set her a new resolve. But before she could start a new game plan, the door opened.

"Need some assistance?" Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn stepped in.

**Part 2**

He was chained to the wall with a sack on his head. He didn't need his eyesight to know exactly where he was and who exactly had him.

"Druscilla, I know you're here. I might be human again, thanks for that by the way, but I do know you're here, love. Be a good princess and take this bloody thing off of me!" He heard footsteps and with a rough kick, the sack was pulled off of and he could see around him. Factory. _How brilliant, Dru. _ He looked around. The vampire that had kicked him stood there with his arms crossed. Merely a fledgling, he thought and scoffed. The vampire Spike would have had him killed in an instant, but he was human now. A weakling.

"Spiiiike. You've hurt me, love." A rolled his eyes at his ex-lover as she slowly walked over to him. She growled at him with a smile and slapped him on the face.

"Not that I care, Druscilla, but why are you doing this? Why make me a vampire? Vengeance? Seems to me like I should be the one hurting you, love." Druscilla laid her head in his lap and rubbed his legs.

"Oh Spike, you fell in love with a pathetic girl…I'm so ashamed….the stars told me and I came to save you." She caressed his face and he closed his eyes briefly. 'This woman had been his queen for almost two centuries and her touch still made him weak, but he didn't love her. Never had truly loved her. Vampires couldn't love, could they?' He pulled away from her hand quickly.

"You save me by turning me human? I don't see the logic, Dru." She stood up and started shaking.

"Your tree is mad. She's very angry. She'll be coming for you. But I won't let her have you. I'll kill her Spike. Spiiiike, do you want me to kill her? I will and then we can be together again. Her stinch reeks of goodness…oh love, how could you fall in love with the stinch?" Her mumblings continued on as she glided out of the room.

Spike, suddenly feeling very helpless slammed his head against the wall. Druscilla was very capable of killing his Willow. Hopefully Buffy would be there to protect her.

**Part 3**

"Angel! What are you doing here?" Buffy cried running to him.

"Cordelia had a vision about Willow being a vampire and we immediately packed our stuff up. Wait, Willow?" Angel walked over to her and leaned down. She looked up at him and crumpled into his embrace. He held her until her crying subsided.

"Angel, they have Spike. Spike is a human again. And I'm a vampire! If we switch back, Spike has to be a vampire again. He doesn't want to be now that he's a human. But I can't stay this way. I can't. Oh Angel, Druscilla is going to kill him." He jumped up in alarm.

"Druscilla is behind this? She switched Willow and Spike?" Buffy nodded and Ange sighed. "Willow, she won't kill Spike. She did this as revenge on him. She'll torture him maybe, but she won't kill him. If anything, this is a trap for you. She wants you dead."

"But why? Willow has nothing to do with Spike?" Wesley questioned walking in and setting his bags on the ground. Willow blushed and Angel picked up on it.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Cordelia questioned stepping forward and placing a hand on Willow's back. Willow nodded.

"Well, that's Druscilla's reasoning then." Anya commented flipping through a magazine.

"So, can we kill Druscilla and the vamps she's packing? Cause I sure could use a good fight." Gunn said all this while pulling out a stake and flipping it around. Cordelia rolled her eyes and sat down next to Anya, peering over her shoulder at the article on Brad Pitt.

Angel pulled Buffy aside by the arm and started talking slowly. "Whatever we're gonna do, we need to do it now. I think we should head out tonight and save Spike. Between you, me, and Gunn plus everyone else we should be able to take the vamps. I can handle Druscilla."

"What makes you say that?" Buffy questioned and a look of maliciousness crossed his eyes.

"Because daddy's in town."

"Alright, we're gonna save Spike tonight. Gunn, Wesley, Xander you guys will have to take down as many of the minions as possible. Cordelia and Anya, you get Spike out. Me and Buffy can handle the rest." Everyone nodded and Willow stood up.

"What about me?" Angel shook his head no.

"You're staying here. Druscilla wants you dead remember?" Willow's eyes flashed amber and Angel growled at her.

"If I remember, everytime you've left someone behind, it's been a trap and the people who are left behind usually get kidnapped!" Angel took Willow by the arms and sat her down.

"Listen, someone needs to stay with Dawn. I promise we'll get Spike. He's mine too, you know." Willow nodded at the sincerity in Angel's eyes.

"Alright, well, I suggest we start gearing up. Night fall will be in about 3 hours and I want to be out of the house long before then." Everyone nodded and got to work.

Willow took that time to fall asleep in the chair dreaming about Spike kissage.


End file.
